Altered Relationship
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Spoilers and speculation for season eleven. Tony tracks Ziva down to talk to her and their relationship is altered forever as a result. Tony/Ziva


**I don't own NCIS and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

When Ziva opened the door and saw Tony, she just sighed. "What are you doing here, Tony?"

He stepped in before answering her. "I could ask you the same question."

"I didn't want you to find me." She had expected it, however, and wasn't all that surprised he had tracked her down. She just hadn't expected him to find her so soon.

"Well, tough shit, Ziva. What are you doing here?"

"You know why. I explained it in the letter."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I read it and I still don't buy what you said. You're terrified and you bolted, but I'm not going to let you go. You're just going to have to accept it." He stared her down.

"You don't understand." She was getting frustrated already and just wanted him to go so she could do what she had planned on from the beginning.

"Oh, I don't? Well you should help me understand, then, because I am not fucking going anywhere. I'm not letting you push me away again. We've done enough of that." He was deadly serious too. Tony was going to bring her home and hopefully get her job back at NCIS. If that wasn't possible, they could come up with another plan that suited her, just as long as it got her home. He was determined not to back down again or let her disappear forever.

She glared. "Why are you so stubborn?"

"Right back at ya." He sat down on the bed and yawned, exhausted from the combination of trying to track her down for several days and the long flight.

Ziva debated with herself for a few minutes before deciding to answer his original question. "I screwed up and Gibbs had to pay the price. You all had to resign because of me. I shouldn't work at NCIS anymore and there's no reason to go back home." That last part was a lie (and she hadn't meant to slip like that and call it home in the first place), but he didn't need to know that. Who was she kidding, however? He always saw right through her. Lying never worked out well for them and it would end the same way now.

He scoffed at her. "That's bullshit and we both know it. And besides, everything is fixed now. We're all back to work except for you. And Ziva, how many times did I tell you over the summer that it wasn't your fault? That's still the truth. Gibbs, McGee, and I don't blame you at all and we never did. Why can't you get that through your thick skull?

She wanted to believe it, she did, but she couldn't fully accept the truth. Ziva had been blaming herself for a long time and didn't know how to stop. Why was Tony insistent that it wasn't her fault? She decided to change the subject. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, but stop deflecting! I'm not going to fall for it this time, David. Will you please finally accept the truth? I'll get Gibbs to head slap you when we get back home for this, I swear."

Despite herself, she laughed. "He only does that to you and Jimmy."

"So? He'll do it if I ask him to." And Tony _would _call their boss to give him the heads up on the situation, too, so he was prepared for it. He was not leaving Israel without Ziva. He'd stay here with her for the rest of their lives if he had to. And whoa, when had he started thinking that way again? If he was going to be honest with himself, it had never gone again. He should have never let her leave in the first place. That had been one of the biggest mistakes in a long time.

"You are most likely right. Still, I should stay away because that's what best for everyone, you included. You don't know what you're talking about." She was aware how crazy that sounded, but didn't care. She was so sick of hurting the people she loved.

"Fuck that. Ziva, you have to stop thinking that way. You're only thinking about yourself and I will not let you do that. You're not going to hurt us, either. I know you and what you're trying to do." He played with the bedclothes and waited for her answer.

She sat down next to him, but stayed quiet, unwilling to give him an answer. Ziva didn't want – or wasn't ready – to admit that she should go back home with him. They sat in silence for half an hour before Tony got sick of it and turned on the TV to wait the situation out. Finally, she couldn't take it any longer. "I want you to go."

"I'm not going anywhere." And that's when he finally decided to say what he had been holding back for months (years). Now was the time to say it, but he couldn't fuck this up. He had to do it the right way. "Stand up?"

She stared at him, confused. "Why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine." She stood up and tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for his explanation of why she had to stand up.

Tony lifted up her chin so he was staring into her eyes. "Ani ohev otach."

She laughed before gasping and dissolving into tears. "I love you, too."

He broke into a smile. "Yeah?"

"Yes, you idiot! That was exactly the right thing to tell me."

"Good, I'm glad. I wanted to tell you sooner, but things kept getting in our ways. Car accidents, the team breaking up, you running away." He leaned over just a little and kissed Ziva. She happily kissed him back.

After a few minutes, she sat down on the bed and pulled him down next to her. "You win because I can't resist you telling me how I feel."

"I'm a really good kisser too."

"Tony! Well, you are, but not the point. I will come back home with you, but I can't return to NCIS. I want to do something else with my life."

"That's okay. You can find something else and the rest of us will help you look. You're not alone in this." He kissed her again.

"I promise not to run again."

"I'm glad." And that's when Tony decided to be impulsive yet again. "Marry me?"

Her eyes widened and she stared at him. "What?"

"Marry me. We love each other and I want to spend the rest of our lives together, have kids with you."

She wanted to say yes, but something was holding her back. "Isn't this a little soon? We just admitted our feelings for each other."

"Baby, we've been fucking dancing around the subject for eight years. It is definitely not too soon."

She thought it over for a few seconds before she had her answer. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

He laughed and pulled her closer to him before kissing her yet again. "I have my grandmother's ring at home. Where do you want to do this?"

"You want to do it now, yes?" Ziva didn't feel like planning an entire wedding. She wanted to do it as soon as possible and she suspected Tony felt the same way.

Tony nodded. "Yes, I do. Vegas?"

Ziva wrinkled her nose at the suggestion. "No, that's too tacky. How about Virginia? A couple can marry immediately after the license is issued." She wasn't exactly sure how she knew that, but it didn't matter right now. She wanted to marry the man she loved.

And Tony felt the exact same way. "Virginia it is, but we need to find out the next available flight." He suspected it wouldn't be for a while and knew exactly what he wanted to do to pass the time. He figured she'd agree to that.

After booking the next flight out, Tony and Ziva made up for all the time they had lost being stupid. The next day, they were on a flight back to Virginia.

As soon as they landed at the airport, Tony and Ziva headed straight to the courthouse and didn't even call their friends. McGee had texted they were on a case they couldn't solve and this would just take time away from it.

After the license was issued, the two were sent to the justice of the peace. "I am ready for this." Ziva couldn't stop beaming.

Neither could he. "So am I. I love you again."

"I love you too."

"Are you ready?" the justice questioned. At Tony and Ziva's nods, he started and the two exchanged vows – a mix of the tradition and their own, on the fly heartfelt words.

"You can kiss the bride." And Tony did exactly that, except he dipped Ziva as they kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

"You're my wife now." A lot had happened in the past few days, but Tony didn't regret any of it. They had made the right choice.

Ziva thought so too. She grinned at him. "And you're my husband. Now, do you want to go drop this bomb on our friends?"

"I really can't wait to see the looks on their faces." Tony was definitely looking forward to that, but he wanted to stop by his (theirs?) apartment and give Ziva his mother's engagement ring. They would choose wedding rings as soon as possible.

As soon as they were done, Tony and Ziva headed to the Navy Yard. When they got up to the bullpen, everyone was gathered around since Tony had texted them that he had managed to convince Ziva to come home.

Abby immediately zeroed in on the fact they were holding hands and mentioned it. "Are you together now?"

Tony and Ziva exchanged a knowing glance, something Gibbs caught. "What are you two up to?"

"Well, we're not just together. We just got married a few hours ago!"

Silence. Nobody said a word, although McGee's mouth dropped open. About a minute later, Abby was the first to recover and she squealed. She hugged them both. "Congratulations! Wow, you two don't waste any time at all."

"We wasted eight years and we were tired of it." Tony couldn't stop smiling. He was so happy.

"He was very convincing," Ziva explained. She squeezed his hand and leaned into his shoulder.

Tony kissed the top of her head. "I'm happy for you too." McGee was the next to recover and he also hugged them.

Gibbs stepped up after him. "I can't say I didn't see this coming. Tony, don't you hurt her."

"I'm not planning on it, Boss."

"Good. Now both of you should take some time off for your honeymoon."

"About that. Gibbs, I'm sorry, but I can't work at NCIS now. I have my reasons and please respect them."

"I will, Ziver. But the point still stands for you, Tony. Go home and enjoy your time as newlyweds."

"Anthony and Ziva, I'm happy for you." Ducky shook hands with them both and then stepped back as Jimmy also hugged them.

Tony and Ziva headed home shortly afterwards, ready to enjoy their new lives together. They had made the right choice. And Ziva did find a new job, one she enjoyed, although she missed working with her husband and their family. The two also eventually added to their family.


End file.
